Light In My Shadow BNHA x Villain Reader
by Daifukumi
Summary: A born and raised natural assassin. The pride of the villainous social class. Why? Because you stayed in the dark. Killed in the dark. You were made to live in darkness and as long as you hid in the shadows of your quirk no one could touch you. Till someone shined a light on your hiding spot.
1. Chapter 1

You were scrounging around in a dirty alley way looking for scraps to eat. You were still 4 and it's been half a year since your parents abandoned you. It was dark, but you swore that a shadowy figure that was looming above you. You jumped back in defense and activated your quirk. Shadows suddenly bent to your will and did as you pleased. Your pure black shadows took on a physical form and erupted from the ground ready to attack in small shape vine-like forms. You grabbed one of your shadows and broke a piece off like it was glass from the rest of the shadows, the shadow reforming itself into a small sharp black steel dagger and you held it in your own hand for self defense.

"She has a lot of potential, huh _Kurogiri_?" The voice said. You looked around and saw that that shadow figure actually upright eyes and a humanly shape and figured this was apart of his quirk. A man with severed hands covered his body and had white hair came out of 'Kurogiri'

"Yes, She does Tomuraki," Kurogiri replied to creepy man.

"W-Wh-Who are you?" You questioned in your childish voice still with your guard up.

"I see you were abandoned, little one. Why don't you come with us and we'll be your new family..!" Tomuraki asked you squatting down to your height.

"Family?..Family! Family is **dead** to me!" You yelled at them glaring your black dull eyes.

"My family betrayed me..!" You continued only growing angrier remembering your past.

"They were all happy saying I was going to be a 'hero'!" You said disgusted. You hated the word hero. It only reminded you of what you were supposed to be.

"And then when I got my quirk, they became afraid.." You continued," They called me a **monster**! Evil! They treated me like I was a **villain**!"

Your widened your eyes with pure frustration. Remembering how your family had treated made you angry and heartless. You clamped your mouth shut remembering that these two uknown creepy figures were still in front of you and they appear to have been actually listening to you ranting about your life's past and hatred.

"So you hate heroes, yes?" Kurogiri asked you in his manish his voice. His misty black fog cleared and shows his class figure, wearing a white dress shirt and black vest.

"Of course! I hate how they can be so good-hearted and act like everything can be alright! It's stupid to act like that! I'll never be a hero! Heroes are always praised, but me? I'm despised as if I was evil! People judge and criticize even though they know nothing! Fearing things they don't understand!" You screamed balling your hands into a fist.

"Then, come with us child! You see we hate those imbecile heroes as well. If people fear you then you will gain power! If the world sees you as a monster, then you can show them what a real monster is! Join us! Villains!"Tomuraki insisted holding out a hand to you.

 _Villain?.._

The word echoed through your head over and over.

 _Yes.. Of course.. I'm a monster.. so it's only right that I should be a villain.._

A villainous smile grew across your face. Your eyes become more black and lifeless as if it was just a dark void.

Your shadows melted back into the ground into their original flat form and you dropped the black knife you held in your hand in a shadow and it disappeared like it was never there.

"Villain.." You said in a low nostalgic voice.

Your head was tilted down casting down an ominous shadow over your forehead and eyes.

"That sounds perfect.." You said said looking back up at your now new 'family'

Nobody could see it, but Kurogiri and Tomuraki were smiling with excitement.

"She was made to be a villain.." Kurogiri mentioned in a low voice to Tomuraki.

"What is your name, child?" Tomuraki asked you in curiosity.

 _My name? It's been awhile since I've said it..._

"I-It's (y/n)" You managed to say.

"Well come, (y/n)" Kurogiri commanded," Your new life begins"

As he said that his shadowy figure widened and Tomuraki stepped a foot inside.

 _Wow.._

Was all you could think before Tomuraki motioned you to follow him.

 _My new family huh?_

You were a villain and this was your family. How could you ever betray family?


	2. Chapter 2

"(y/n)" Kurogiri called for you in his classy outfit.

It had been 10 years since your encounter with the villains. You were made into a deadly assassin trained for a soul purpose.

"Yes, Kuro-Kuro~?" You answered him back playfully, walking over to the bar where you sat on a high stool watching him clean a glass cup. You wore a knee-long black dress with black sleeves. A black bow was tied on your back.

"You know that nickname doesn't suit a person like me?" Kurogiri mentioned as he put the glass down.

"Aww, but I just find it funny when something so cute is actually something so _evil_ ~" You cooed back him. When you joined the league other villains teased you and tried to break you because you were small and a girl. That only made you stronger and colder and now those villains cower at your very own name.

"Hmph," Kurogiri remarked smirking, but of course you couldn't see it.

"(y/n) head over to Shigaraki and your sensei," Kurogiri added as he pointed to a metal door.

"Is it about our plan?" You said evilly raising your eyebrow.

"What else could it be?" Kurogiri said laughing a little bit.

You sighed as you hopped off the stool.

 _It's time to see Sensei and Shiga again. I wonder what my new mission will be..._

As you thought this you opened the door to see Shiga and an old TV screen.

You kneeled down and bowed your head recognize their presence.

"Sensei..." You said and as you looked to Shigaraki," Shiga~"

You teased him and he replied blankly," Emo bastard"

You only giggled in response.

"You know not to call me Shiga, (y/n)," He replied.

"But what's the fun in that?" You replied smirking.

"Anyway let's get to the point," The screen said in a deep voice.

"Sorry Sensei," You said as you stood up from your kneeling position.

"You have been doing quite well as the Shadow Assassin," The voice remarked.

 _Shadow Assassin.._

The name echoed in your head because it was your given Villain name. You remembered all the countless times you hunted in the dark eliminating heroes that endangered your so called 'family'. It was your mission and it's hard for you not to obey. Although the pale faces that faced death haunt you some nights, you know the consequences for betrayal, so rather their lives then yours, right?

 _I'm heartless, but that's what I was made to be.._

"Thank you Sensei" You replied.

"You know of our plan to destroy the Symbol of Peace?" The voice said questioning you.

"Of course. I am supposed to be one of the leading villains on the planned attack on the pro heroes," You replied.

"Yes, and you will hunt out the heroes from the background though, killing them by surprise from the darkness," The voice added in to your answer.

"You will make this mission successful, do you understand(y/n)?" Shigaraki said to you a little harsh.

"You will not fail us. Seeing we are the reason for turning you into who you are," Shigaraki said clearly putting more pressure on you," You know the consequences of what would happen.."

 _Of course I won't. How could I? They're my family and I have to prove my worth to them. I owe them my life...and I've already faces those consequences before..._

You were trained to be emotionless and a soldier to follow exact orders. Only the thoughts you had was to kill and your hate for heroes. Secretly though, you would be happy sometimes with Kurogiri because he acted almost as a father to you.

"Yes, Shigaraki. We will prevail and you will be the one to kill the symbol of peace," You said as you smiled evilly.

"Good to hear. Now go and-"

 ** **BOOM.****

"What the hell was that!" Shigaraki said as he started to scratch his neck. and small ceiling debris started to fall around you

"It's an attack! How'd this even happen?!" You said frantically and started to tense up.

"Never mind that! Go (y/n) and Tomuraki! We are being raided none other then by the pro heroes! Protect the base and make sure if All Might is here, ****kill him**** ," He said forcefully, "Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" You said as your eyes turned a full black and you and Tomuraki ran out of the room locking it. You were met by Kurogiri and the three of you ran to the attackers.

You and the others were running around dimly lit hallways when there was an explosion. It was behind you where the others and you widened your eyes thinking the worst, but out of the corner of your eye you saw a misty black shadow that was encasing a black torn up sleeve with severed hands on it.

 _Kurogiri warped him away. Thank goodness..._

You sighed as you continued through the dark hallways and your footsteps echoed with every movement.

You were about to turn another corner until a bright red flame was aimed at you causing you to jump back, but burning your hair a little bit.

"Damnit.." You growled as you already knew who you were dealing with here.

"Fast reflexes, Child." A deep many voice erupted through the silence.

"Endeavor," You said blankly as you got in a fight position.

"Shadow Assassin," He replied as a tall large man with flames erupting from his skin and body came walking from the corner and facing you.

"You pesky little villain. You think your quirk can over power me!" Endeavor's voice boomed and you furrowed your eye brows getting annoyed of this flashy pro hero.

"You underestimate me, Ash-For-Brains!" You replied back to him with a cocky smirk.

He 'tsked' and attacked you by shooting a massive burst of fire at you.

You dodged it trying to summon sharp tentacle-like shadows from the shadows the room created, but there was so much fire that there was not enough darkness for your quirk.

 _Shit. I don't know what to do!_

Fire kept coming at you and you dodged as much as you could. You tried to search for any shadow in the room, but you didn't notice a blast had come for you. You tried to jump out of the way as much as you could, but you grunted as the flame had burned your leg. You winced at searing pain that was erupting from you leg as you tried to block the pain out.

"Come Shadow, I thought you would be better than this! You're not worth my time! I'll just finish you now!" Endeavor roared as a wave of fire blasted towards you.

You managed to duck underneath it and out of the corner of your eye a hint of something's shadow caught your attention.

You laughed mechanically and before your opportunity was wasted you rose a black thorny vine that gripped Endeavors legs and through him into the wall, breaking it.

"Gotcha~!" You teased evilly looking at the damage you've done.

Endeavor crashed into another room and he groaned from the force. He opened his eyes to see he was in a fully black dark room and the only light was from the flames and the hallway you had fought at.

He squinted his eyes on you as you walked menacingly towards and the hole from the wall was slowly disappearing as you used the shadows of the room to seal it off.

 _There is no light..just the way I like it._

"Coward! Fight me like real warriors!" Endeavor yelled and he couldn't see anything besides the faint light he made from the flames the erupted in his body.

"Oh, Hero.." Your voice echoed in the dark room.

Endeavor kept turning around in the same place trying to pin point where you were to attack.

"I'm a villain, and villains don't play very nice don't they?" You said as you controlled a large pillar of physical shadows that slammed Endeavor into the wall as a surprise attack.

Endeavor mumbled in pain," You enough son of a bitch..."

He couldn't see it, but your faced turned tense and angry.

"You dare say that when you attacked me and my family?" You roared as a vine of darkness came out from the shadows of the room and aimed Endeavor's neck. The shadow wrapped around his neck lifting him off the ground while another shadow aimed for his head.

The pointed shadow threatened to kill him and pierce his head until he spoke again.

"Ha! Family? They're not your family, girl. They just use you like a soldier. Once you prove weak to them they'll cast you aside like garbage! Don't you see? They don't care about you! Get it through your head, you foolish girl!" He yelled showing intimidation in his eyes.

Your eyes widened in shock and your pitch black eyes became your regular white and dark irises again

 _No.._

 _No...!_

 _No..No..No..!_

"You're lying! You little bastard!T-They would never leave me!T-They said I was apart of their family! They would never betray me!" You said furiously with a hint of doubt in your voice.

"Ha! Me lying? Listen to your self girl," Endeavor said as a burst of flames disintegrated the shadow that you had pointed at him and the one that gripped his neck, dropping him to the groundd

A flame blasted towards you and barely dodged you burning just your black sleeve.

"Damn you!" You yelled in frustration.

 _I need to kill this bastard..!_

"Tsk" Was all Endeavor said as he blasted a hole through the wall and light filled the room.

"You're getting real annoying Ash-For-Brains!" You roared, but your eyes widened as the dust cleared..

 _All Might..._

All might stood on top of a pile of villains that he'd defeated with that stupid smile on his face.

 _ **"Kill him**_ _..."_

Sensei's words echoed through your head repeatedly over and over.

You spotted Shigaraki in the back scratching his neck furiously.

 _Oh no. Things must be bad if Shigaraki's this pissed.._

"I'll show you Endeavor.." You growled," I'll show you that you were wrong!"

Your eyes turned black as you rushed foward with your shadows giving you a boost to an incredible speed.

Endeavor didn't have anytime to react to pull you back and you jumped towards All Might as you broke one of your shadows forming it into a large blade.

"ALL MIGHT!" You yelled as you swung the blade at his head.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" You said as you kept swinging your blade at him, but you were starting to cry.

All Might kept dodging your attacks swiftly with out attacking back.

"Why wont you fight me!" You roared in pure frustration.

 _"Kill him..!"_

All might was at a wall and just as you aimed to chop off his head he moved out the way making you slice the wall in two with one clean slash.

You panted and screamed at him even if you were out of breathe you desperately tried prove Endeavor's words wrong.

All might then stopped and stopped your blade with two hands just before it could stab him n the heart. The speed and power of the blade being stopped created a wave of force that spread through the area. You held the blade while you were in mid-air and your pitch black eyes full of hatred and bloodlust, were clouded in sadness, but then spoke.

"Shadow Assassin, Why are your eyes so lifeless?" All Might said to you in a quiet yet worried voice.

Your eyes quickly turned back to normal and your pupils shrunk at the sudden words.

 _Why does it hurt so much when he said that?..Lifeless? What does he mean by that?...I'm so confused!.._

You paused letting your guard down until you felt something wrap around you.

"What the hell!-" You said until you were thrown into the ceiling and dropped back down to the ground hard.

"Nngh.." You said while you tried to get up, but you couldn't. You were dazed and you felt something drip from your forehead and you looked down to see black were trapped by some white cloth and your eyes followed it to a depressing man with sharp red eyes.

"Your done girl. I erased your quirk.." He said in a tired voice.

"W-What?.." You said in udder shock and terror.

"Consider yourself captured, Shadow Assassin," All Might said in his heroic voice.

You panicked and your eyes searched for Kurogiri and Shigaraki.

"Kurogiri..Shigaraki..Help me..!" You said in a low painful voice.

"(y/n)!-" Kurogiri said, but paused as a hand motioned him to stop.

"No! (y/n).. you have proven that your worthless to us now. We do not need you now that your quirkless. You have failed and we have no use for something so pathetic. Kurogiri warp us now," Shigaraki commanded coldly and impatient.

You were broken and betrayed..

 _Why..?_

 _Why..?_

 _Why is this happening to me again?!.._

"I thought..you were my f-family.." You stuttered out lifeless and emotionally and mentally broken.

Your eyes were so dull and black like there was no sense of heart behind them. No life at all.

"You imbecilic girl.." Tomuraki said as he stepped into Kurogiri's warp and disappeared into thin air.

You sat on the ground lifeless and Endeavor only looked at you in pity and All might looked at you with sympathy, but his smile never wavered.

"Hey! You guys okay!" A feminine woman with jet black hair in a white jumpsuit called out as she ran towards the three heroes.

"Midnight, apprehend Shadow Assassin immediately," Aizawa said blankly.

"Oh jeez. You guys actually got Shadow Assassin? Nice job!" Midnight said as she lightly punched Aizawl in the shoulder.

"Whatever..I'm getting dry eye.."Aizawl mumbled tiredly.

 _They left me just_ _like he said.._

"Yeah, Yeah you old fart. Let's get it goin'" Midnight said as a purplish mist erupted from her hands.

 _They betrayed me..They lied to me.._

 _I'm such a fool..._

That was the last you had until you blacked out shutting your eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="fc2877ffaebbfbe93109810f4bace541""Alright, Alright. Enough about the new girl." Aizawa continued as he pulled a blue tracksuit from what looks like a yellow sleeping bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f2bfaaf7993b28419669e861e79d754c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Does he live in this classroom or something?../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="dfe8c5db9922fda44adcbd030cd4a0b2"You raised an eyebrow and and just shrugged off the thought. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="86c2cdff660bbcf17b9223c3a4a8a185""It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field," He said nonchalantly while holding the piece of clothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="70dc470688695400374ca3a78a53490d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Greaat..You make me wear a fucking skirt and now you make me put on a tracksuit..I just wanna stay here and sleep~../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="dd21d3fe0f3b03c194bf09349a3b5c23"You groaned as you buried your head on your arms resting your head on the desk while other students started to leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="60037a59f99d1263de6bd139d7962c93"A certain red-head noticed you and made some weird decision to talk to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="705e8512c980e6cdf3bb105612e97568""Hey! (f/n) right? I'm Eijirou Kirishima!" He said giving you a goofy smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="52878f33afe679b5493a8f8a19972abb""Go away." You said bluntly and your voice slightly muffled because your head was still buried in your arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cac6dfac450b98d6ac19fa0ee1a70579""C'mon! Don't be like that!" He said as started to pat you in the back," Let's go with the class!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f4b22cd8e1ff10319fce38e39015c805"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What the hell is this guy's deal?../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b2c28465f5157361a09e8dfd7589a2a6""If you're trying to change my mind just as the Zombie Bastard said this is not gonna work Red," You said now resting your head on your hand. He laughed awkwardly as he started to scratch the back oh his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6aeb8b6f4d717260a9939a0310fe7bcf""O-Oh yeah..eheh.." He said awkwardly smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="000563eb6024d6bafe38547077581f2e""Anyway, you can't blame me for trying right? And I got to say that vibe you gave earlier was super manly!" He said cheekily as he gave you a thumbs up. You raised your eyes seeing as though you were never complimented before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9061c22bdb0e3464ad13188360cd473c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But did he just say..manly..?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="041e92035e3cd451932c99c8e51abb61"You thought, but you shrugged off the thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e26238024a5529b2cc6f4965ea45fae4""I guess so Red." You replied while cracking a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="bcdb2cf768695b6f5d749ec2c1f40baf""See! There it is! You look better when you smile! You should do it more often!" He said more enthusiastic then before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="620298d54dfbbc9ae363e441a5557746""Don't push it, Red" You said trying to punch him in the face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c2c3902b5f85245827ee482ad16df91d""Yeah, Yeah. C'mon lets go! We need to go get changed!" He said strictly to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="fbd39fe0ecd01afaf01ea1957ef4a57c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="644518dfd8162567a2515f5e965b7f3d""No," You stated as you returned to resting your head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="bdf11c0e9bb45276a6e41466aca18cb9""If you're not gonna come with me by will then I'll take you by force!" He said mischievously as he lifted you, carrying you on his shoulder. You kicked and shouted him, but do to the position you were in you couldn't do much. And plus you can't kill him so you weren't left with much options./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8a2d213a0b680f26b1c4441ab192d6d8""Put me down you spikey-headed bastard!" You shouted as you tried to get away/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0e6097c3c768db7be34abcd9bc5bd151""No (f/n)! Your apart of this class now and your gonna participate as apart of this class now. Now man up and deal with it!" He said as he struggled to keep you still./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ec130b61152b274f2a39530900de07f1"What the hell is this guy saying? Ugh! Wait I got an idea!../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b7924754ff59f3d054b9f8e8864b893c"You tried to lift yourself up as much as you could or enough to the level of his ears and screamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7e010662a18b8f869e6f4e398b935366""IDIOOT!" You shouted as loud as you could into his ears and Eijirou froze loosing his grip on you. You fell on your butt, but you quickly got up and dusted yourself off slightly mumbling curses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e27148e3d7f5c5261e627e00df55f351"You turned to look at Eijirou who was squatting on the ground groaning with both hands placed on his ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2f778f01eae8c4740d3e48fbdb74253b""Feisty aren't ya? Eheheh..oww" Eijirou said as he got up and tried to laugh off your little assault./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f83188c935e8fc099e1807b8065302c5""You know I would've gone with you if you just put me down?" You remarked crossing your arms. You were pissed. I mean who grabs someone like that? Only in anime people. Only in the anime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="263799dc175019d00951563c2c18a59b""You should have just said that instead of screaming bloody murder in my ear," He pouted slightly rubbing the back of his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cead301c457bd22dffb1968561628f37"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well, I couldn't kill you so it was the next best thing..!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="175ca2f587d0532d763811c417315e93""Yeah, yeah, whatever." You hissed at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8d783ebd7c3729632e95a4a2d06795fe""Well, let's go!" He said as he grabbed your arm and dragged you out of the classroom. He slightly blushed at the sudden movements./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8d598f1764fa14106b252aa89c20b869"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's just like that one time../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9ea18511c8d3cabb01d9f54218d780db"You forcibly shook off the thought and started complaining again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="488682d975d5d6cabcb036a471c1fb25""Oi! You know I can walk on my own Red!' You shouted behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b10c04b58aeed7cd4835c472f2113166""Yeah, well I'm just making sure you don't run away," He said childishly grinning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="91f56cd2887a0c7fd6d43d6a01e21f22""What are you? My bodyguard?" You asked raising an eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7438c2f4348e911c0a2ba1bb518c226e""Well, more like your friend." He said happily looking back at you with that big ass grin of his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b1203423366c2f5cc6696ac54a39067e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ha..friend../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d585250f002591fe3633959fcfb1aa60""Acquiantance." You corrected him giving him a cold glare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="af9cb50d31b91ea12a73aadf499c73de"Unnaffected he stopped to look at you and give you his wide grin,"Well, it's a start!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f05b9575d9c24ac386c1eeaae9c9881e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tsk..What a determined guy../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2f90bd3486115e474175b01efa621825""I guess it is" You smiled back continuing to walk toward the changing room and you had to separate into the gender appropriate rooms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="34de26e8cf5215bdabbfa4188fceb20e"Once you entered you got stares from the other girls. You could tell some of them wanted to avoid you, but there was one girl that caught your eye in particular. She was a cute girl, you admitted. She had brown bobbed hair and a round face. Her face had this bubbly and cheery smile that almost made you want to throw up, but it also made you feel friendly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="16d1974d31795633a08c373d3b0d5933"Deep in your thoughts you hadn't realized that she'd come up to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6c78c0efd3e616e2e72ee76b87727324""Hi! It's nice to meet you! I'm Ochaco Uraraka!" She said cheery, just as you expected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="88e406ace477a04762d14f11c61c98f9"I guess this encouraged others to introduce themselves to you, too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7f3c9e2a446144551a5609c357b37afa""Yo! I'm Mina Ashido." A pink girl with black eyes and gold irises said to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c6bacb20e877de0b8c15007b4611bb93"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So fucking pink...but I have to love her eyes../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a77eefe45440316655b30c268658133b""I'm Tsuyu Asui, ribbit. You can call me Tsu." A girl with green hair literaly tied into a bow said in her froggish voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="87fc59c5b5c8a7a8b4205236fea0e009"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Strange girl../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c10268392780c04521a537e39f4f7238""I'm Momo Yaoyorozu. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," a tall girl with jet black hair stood in front of you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7ed597b7de18cf47ace4e1ee586ebfda"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Acquiantance..At least this girl gets it../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="42f6ceb6a975a041d5b8a63fd9fb52e2"You smiled and a punk-looking girl with plug-like earlobes went up to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7acc62e93a16a858245d546df7abce4c""I'm Kyouka Jirou. What type of music do you listen to?" She asked bluntly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5bc068b98108953613f3e9b53419c787""Uhm..I prefer rock." You answered back casually./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a5b6a63ff225c635b1b8b318ef766fcc""Awesome! We should totally hang out sometime!" Jirou said as she grew ecstatic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cccec0eadd5124767f13a75672f1b000"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Huh?...Why would I do that?../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a8b18cdb586500dbb38fd0e4fb7329a8""I'm Toru Hagakure!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1a83d62b098cdea7c8e4a9473de4e295"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wha?..Where?.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3ec3daf70d446403b3ebd1ba03c31e43"You looked around you until you spotted a unembodied tracksuit waving at you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="723c79f772e1b20b0ce7390b6290ee06""Oh." You said nonchalantly," Invisibility. Impressive."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="391f7607aef669b49fb9cdd290847b8d""Thanks!" Toru said happily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="487bd0790c30f2b6c72bbda8dcc69d3e""Hey! Is it true that you used to be a villain?" Ashido asked putting a finger to her chin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9ff1d87cdb80a11ea65da878706216cf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What? Did she not listen to me earlier?../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e84975f823e33b43fd42b8c84af4812f""That's correct" You replied casually./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c22816a792ece7963dfd15ff00a7117f""What made you an ex-villain?" Toru asked curiously. That was the only thing that was never mentioned so of course someone would ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4be066f3f9eec0dd8eee5ac7654f9cff""Classified" You said bluntly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0b73dc33dd8062c4e5ebc80894c2983b""Aww, Okay.." Toru pouted, but she gave up the question not wanting to pry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4053087b6bb99a79deff2f579ae93178""Do you think any of the boys are cute in our class?" Ashido asked giggling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f63cc8819d219ea7b7d6a4288c59866e""Boys? Oh hell no. Never."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="24f5f5e7c376ae103b502a7fb0a622a4""Mina! I highly think that's an appropriate question!" Yoayorozu said blushing a little bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9f431ced7c68c92d0c55948f16f869fc""Aw, Its fine! It's just a question!" Mina joked back with a cheeky grin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1cf9a0cbe942460cbd138d76e6fff2ba""Hey! What's your quirk?" Uraraka asked and everyone quieted down to hear your reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cb43a4bfeec3d864272cdb7ad2303d44"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ha! Like I'd ever tell them right away!..Well, that zombie bastard still hasn't given me back my quirk yet so..yeah.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b033324d82cd93a7dd1b93401ec43ab3""It's.." You paused../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5fd7cd1295b4ec5a6c680ac1df486855""Not gonna be that easy so you'll have to watch and find out," You continued smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1f58b6787475feb1253752e425aeaca5"Everyone groaned and left you to get ready for the next assignment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1303ca4aa3f061752d6d5fa8790c1aae"You joined everyone at the field and were met by the annoying red from earlier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="456ca21108ae504c569f87e908228d63""Hey!" Eijirou called for you raising his hand, waving it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9b5343df466b31133c2af84a881a0384"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ugh../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6bc8b80d137e6a1f367862b2be1207e4""Cool! You're here! I was beginning to think that you ran out on me-I mean us!" Eijirou said slapping you on the back making you fall forward a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e9ae3c14d1ab4bae52258ef79abaecc8"You glared at him and growled," Do you want to die?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a4a5aa21399a45c94cf1cdc7c486c90f""Uh-Huh, sure, but what do you think the task is gonna be? I bet its gonna be super manly!" He said raising a fist into the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ed69f7c3631086a7b1b7b0d6ade235a1""I don't know. I don't care. I'm tired." You answered back bluntly only making Eijirou laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c0a45ddef81f29444a9b70db00e553e1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Seriously!..Who the hell is this guy?../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="25bf94c95b4c088ae9eb66b09d64743e""Heey! (f/n)! Over here!" Uraraka called you over. You looked over to where she was and she stood next to a tall boy with glasses with engine pipes coming out of his calves and the shy boy you met earlier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f38c6ef8bdbb09b2187e9599a4d14cff""Well, see you later Red," You walked towards the girl and her friends while you waved at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7b056467cdc0bcdc8fd9998eb641cbd4""Hey (f/n)!" Uraraka said jumping infront of you beaming with joy and rays of happiness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="85b92d9060fd38a8b74d4a34d92f6abd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When did she get to call me by my first name?.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e6172131a95321f12dcac1b0994f9682"You thought but you shrugged it off when you noticed Midoriya slowly approaching you, but the tall guy technically shoved him out the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3164fee3e8e00a7c30586cad37f62d22""I am Tenya Iida! Is it true that you were a villain?" iida said really straight forward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2b3062c9723e0e1be4a977b564c83c45"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ugh..This question again?../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="482e2e918c598b63274843b7cfcacd79""Yess..Got a problem with it, Four eyes?" You snarled at him annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d337e3a07e2fad972daadacb6e570416""N-No! I'm sorry to offend you if I did! I just think that its great to see villains turn over to a new leaf! As a hero it's their job to help all those in need no matter who they are!" He said in a heroic voice doing a heroic stance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7259c7e87a594cf7ce3f6ee2d142dddc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What a stick in the ass../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b6097849c8ac8c1e26015a7b77508c42""Alright everyone gather around," Aizawa announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4b356dd9a7371e3b955d5d36e366f777"As everyone gathered around Aizawa finally announced what we came out here for./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a10a021d7b88bd1e7f090515662c7138""We'll be having a quirk assessment test." Aizawa announced nonchalantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c46d80921e4d8f73c04462a9028ec651""A Quirk Assessment Test?!" The whole class exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4f0f93f2b56820520822352174ddb8ae"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Greeat. Exercise.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0a0b862f3027796a7951d96c9940cb28"You groaned as some students started complaining./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c019e868e5cbf3ece18010350e72d0ef"'What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Uraraka mentioned pulling her hands close to her chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5cce26d37a5b2105c71be260a7cda3b4""If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." Aizawa lazily barked back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="39f29f4cfb447db81f22d3470a591bec"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Harsh../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3e57bc07d4222583773683e9586369bb""U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are." Aizawa stated glancing back turned,"That's also how the teachers run their classes"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e32ce085ed95d2bd5083dd2b2db14311"The frowns spread on the students faces and you remained emotionless maybe blinking a few times, but that was about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4886315e7ec9b1a72182d5761a4a2907""You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" Aizawa assumed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0eec1b950d1366cda5a87dd2a8142e2f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nope..Never went to pulic school. Probably because I would try to hurt them.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="eadfc95614c43ec9b65c39602704961e"You tried to hold back from doing a small laugh at the thought of what it would be like of you going to regular school wearing a prissy uniform with a bunch of pathetic students. Oh wait! That's you right now!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d1ea656ffea57586e7df18926421b078""Physical fitness test where you weren't allowed to use your quirks," Aizawa mentioned as he held up a phone with physical scores on them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="12f5b10ac32eed4d662552177ae75431""This country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks" Aizawa said almost annoyed,"It's not rational"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b0fd9ab63b07ce9ba12348bd46a3f3d7""Nothing's rational in this world..." You mumbled under your breath trying not to piss of the zombie bastard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b3ca73dc70dee4934e2aac3d29a0171d""Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating," Aizawa said firmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b015d95e6600d63992f040e39c69a06c"Out of the corner of your eye you saw a short purple-orbed kid blushing slight, but you noticed that he was staring at Yaoyorozu's butt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3e9105ace853576ff773ede13a3a355e""Damned pervert..tsk. Ill make sure to kill him later if I get the chance." You clicked your tongue, but continued to listen to the boring speech./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a5b3f38cbaffb20b83130c3347bed50e""Bakugo, you finished at the top of the pratical exams, correct" Aizawa metioned and all eyes on Bakugo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8510308c0b9cb491c047272b4966a9cc"So the person at the top is a delinquent? Interesting.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c67be04cad09e1f02d403b372861cc85"You smirked looking at him wondering what it would be like if you were to fight him../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d3bddeecef97b4aea91401a3b4b6584f""In junior high, what was your best result for the soft ball throw?" Aizawa asked him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="39f1c89f55654ff95140755072e595fe""67 meters" He replied as if he wasn't proud of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="14ad8dc56917bf53b25992b7017d1700""Now try it with your quirk," Aizawa suggested as Bakugo stepped up into an area with white lines painted into the ground like it was measuring distance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="76cb5efe4a6c547818440c9e6da96bb5""You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle," Aizawa mentioned the rule,"Hurry up. Give it all you got.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ab08af82f487d91769482d1487398af3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let's see what Hot-Head's got../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5df139b77b62934f0fe71257c0e6eb58"You smiled as Bakugo stretched and through the ball./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3374267c6c84d0859d16804a64fbff74""DIE!" He shouted as the ball flew far with smoke and fire trailing behind it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="33edfd49fd5453f921ec47c823f5131b"You were confused by what he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f3a4841fcf87ded47e10aebf2a383bb8""Die?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7cb9a4a562145a3f912f540dfcc8fc10"You shook it off as people began ooing and awing at his amazing throw./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="38a9863e28a01136031caae9358d96e4"As the tiny speck slowly felt on to the ground and Aizawa said out of no where," Know your maximum first,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b3b6aba0fea2a693c7d6989007b00e75""That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero," Aizawa said as he pulled out his phone and a number flashed on the blue screen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6c15f74438ea27d1db1717f56ef76f1b""750 meters? Seriously?" A boy with blonde hair and a black streak in it said amazed and a little doubtful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="06f424d91092b79710a576b7ab57a1a9""What's this? It looks fun!" Mina said happily as she clapped her hands together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9484ff24c9a96200d4762f5d9b3442e4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"don't think this is supposed to be fun../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="76130845af3a06e9bcc8e85d5befbefb"Your faced tensed getting a feeling that this isn't all fun and games. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b4a6d0749d3dfaa97ca371c8e6637e2c""We can use our quirks as much as we want! As expected from the Hero course!" A tall boy with black hair and diamond eyes shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a1a86eed62e9e51ff9cf7b4645316910""It looks like fun, huh?" Aizawa said lowley giving you chills up your spine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="35e5e5bbaf7fc9baa6b95fae07889655""Wow, who knew Eraser Head could be so scary.." You sighed as you waited for him to continue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="dc366f4a195cbfddc9359aeca00258a9""You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" Aizawa questioned leaving the students speechless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1b4604d1806e6c51b541806eb907d4af"Aizawa said with a creepy smile," Alright. Whoever comes in last place in all eight test will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="41bf3307ff0a1febbd1420629b9b2afe""EEHH?!" The class erupted in shocked voices./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="03dec1601cd37743de3b2fe687835678""Wow, harsh and blunt. This just got a lot less boring." You smirked evilly and Aizawa only gave you a glare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="41db3f922d05bcba0ac0305ec0b8d93e"You glanced over to Midoriya and his face was full of pressure and fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="604d696f5110f2073ff013eb891227f0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jeez. Why isn't that damned Aizawa a villain?../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="06536d16c23195b1f41dbf2f62fd7b1c"Midoriya held his right hand in front of him and stared at it thinking deeply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="15bf9e96306179e2a2245d9967382025"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why is he so afraid? Is he that weak that he thinks that he wont make it?../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0fdcc5bcf8afe73aa6f26774df4495f5"You looked worried and confused, but you shook it off as a mere feeling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8dde7345cf3daea5fca21ac1df3a257b""We're free to do what we want about the circumstances with our students" Aizawa continued raising his long hair out of his face showing his tired eyes and his cocky smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0d3f609cd46435db269a0755fe77c83b""Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course!" Aizawa announced even more creepier and as everyone smiled in determination you groaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a1d66f98aa747ab7315204a763c2ffea"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why am I here again...?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3d3d60c356e51320c711f1334c533286"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"That is the end of chapter 3! Thank you for reading and I just started another new story calledspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;" Childhood Myth/span! It's a Katsuki x Reader x Izuku x Todoroki so choose your team and see who wins your heart! Thank you and I appreciate criticism down in the comments! Ciao!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="35ec7cca7b63842b5b27fc1441f824e9"Wordcount:2452/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p 


End file.
